NFM Elites
The''' NFM Elites''' was a clan ran by its leader, Phyrexian and co-leader, ApexNova. NFM Elites was allied with The Greatest Warriors before it disbanded. NFM Elites has recently ended its alliance with Most Wanted as of March 12th, 2014. Overview NFM Elites was a clan, which was started by Phyrexian in January 2012. At first, there were not many recruits, but the clan started striving to be a large and a successful clan around March and April of 2012. Currently, the member count is 17 excluding Ally Members. On 18/09/2012, NFM Elites leader, Phyrexian has departed from Need For Madness, AIM Games and resigned as NFM Elites Leader with now Midnight and Silver Heart (Lucky XIII) being a Leader and Co-Leader of NFM Elites respectively. However, recently, Phyrexian has returned as leader of Elites. Midnight left NFM Elites on 1/3/2013, and so did Sassy and Steam. ApexNova, tornadoshark and Mike have all been promoted to fill in for the lost Co-Leader and Moderator. However, Steam has rejoined NFM Elites recently. NFM Elites Merged with another clan to Create Dark Dyansty The clan color, in terms of RGB values are - (6,0,51) (Dark Blue) Member List Leaders, Co-leaders and Moderators - these have access to the clan secrets, they can make official topics about the clan and accept or partially accept (means Leader/Co-Leader will have to confirm them) new members. They can participate in wars and clan tournaments. *Phyrexian Leader{QUALIFIED} *ApexNova (SpaceParadox) Co-Leader *Raza156(Steam)Co-leader{QUALIFIED} *Mike458 (Mike) Moderator Qualified - these are the top members of the clan when it comes to skill. They have the premission to train members and participate in wars and clan tournaments. Leaders and Co-Leaders are qualified automatically. *Predator *Olsie028 (Eklypse) *Motion Normal '- these members have proven their trust to the clan, and they can participate in clan tournaments, but need to improve their skills to participate in wars. This is the common category to be in. *Shruikan (Nighteyes) *R.Kurien *lucascapo *Rain *Quickstep *Hymns *EA_Boy *Agent 47 (Slingshot) *MantaRay *Celestia (Life) *Olsie028 (Eklypse) *DestroyerOfHeaven *Razorflame *0blivion (MightyAcer) *Reventon_X (The-Master) *FireSpirit INACTIVE '''Less Trusted '- these members have already had some trouble with their behaviour, or they broke one of more rules. They have been denied access to the secrets, but they can still participate in clan tournaments, but not in wars. No members in this group. '''Banned - these members have been kicked out of the clan. They will need a very good reason to come back. The reason why they are banned is listed next to their name. *Praful (Lucifer) - Left the clan, flamed the leader and other members of Elites, with more multiple reasons. Banned PERMANENTLY. *Aters (AudiR8) - Flaming, spamming and insulting. *ZEERAK007 - Flaming, spamming, and insulting. *farider - inactivity, flaming others. *R99 - for espionage on NFM Elites and the ally clan Most Wanted on behalf of Team Chaos. *SpeedMaster - Leaving the clan *Golden - asking passwords, poor behaviour *ToaZuka - Car Stealing Ally members - these people are not in the clan, but they help it. They are allowed to give training, but have no access to the clan's secrets, tournaments or wars. *A.Path_Pain *koner1 *Lucky XIII *Midnight *Sassy (SaSS) *DriftBeat (SpeedyX) Ally Clans '''- these clans assist them with training and other stuff. NFM Elites returns the favour *Most Wanted Links Clan's page on AIM games forums Phyrexian's Farewell topic on AIM Games Tournaments Wars '''Won: 9/11 (81.8%) Elites won | Elites lost | Elites tied VS Most Wanted | 7 - 2 to Most Wanted ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0_StHsgErU&feature=plcp Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D5wcT_miQo&feature=plcp Video 2' VS Most Wanted rematch | 5 - 4 NFM Elites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XhGRs9rIK4&feature=plcp Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M2MUtwNYeo&feature=plcp Video 2 VS Phi | 5 - 0 to NFM Elites VS -Unleashed- | 5 – 4 to NFM Elites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF2lKwp0IUs Video NFM Elites & Most Wanted vs Phi & Team Oranje Fénix | 5 - 0 to Elites & Most Wanted http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9yKyB7Mer0 Video VS Team Oranje Fénix | 5 – 0 to NFM Elites [Video ] VS Team Aero | 5 – 0 to NFM Elites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oE3HvusmO8E Video VS Battalion | 5 - 0 to NFM Elites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvcwFmBnIJM Video 'VS -Unleahsed- | 5 - 0 to -Unleashed-' VS Team Thunder | 5 - 0 to NFM Elites VS Team Formula 7 | 5 - 3 to NFM Elites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPr30R4qXqU Video List may be updated. Category:Clans